


As Luck Would Have It

by angelsandidjits (orphan_account)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angelsandidjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fic and it feels a little weird to be writing it to be honest. But i have. So enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	As Luck Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and it feels a little weird to be writing it to be honest. But i have. So enjoy!

The view of the island is amazing in the sky and the mere fact that you’ve been included in the line-up for the Contributors to society awards is surreal. You still haven’t come to terms with it yet. You’re not even that good you tell yourself. When you reach the island and get off the plane you are struck by not only the beauty of the scenery but also by the talent surrounding you.

One of the hotel’s representatives come to meet you and informs you that they have been overbooked. “I’m extremely sorry for the inconvenience ma’am but you’re going to have to share, if you don’t mind of course?” he also adds that there will be separate beds.

“Oh, of course, it’s no problem.” He apologizes again and he thanks you and walks off to talk to, presumably, your room-mate. You follow the path he took to catch him talking to Benedict Cumberbatch at the exact moment he points at you. Benedict smiles and waves and you smile back. Of course you’d get to spend the weekend with Benedict. Someone comes up and starts chatting about the night ahead excitedly and all thoughts of Benedict slip your mind.

It’s not long before the party begins and the people, drinks and dancing multiplies. It’s not often you get to go out and be free so you enjoy it while it lasts. There was some attention from guys who come over and have a chat and ask you to dance. It was a memorable night where you are acknowledged often and noticed by many well to-dos. But all the memories made make you weary so you leave the party and get back to your room.

When you get there it’s empty save for your small suitcase and another leaning against it. You’re too tired to move the two beds apart or change into your PJ’s. Too much effort. You fall asleep instantly.

The first rays of light fall on your face and the warmth surrounding you slowly rouses you from your slumber. Slowly as the haze of sleep diminishes you realize that there is a hand around your waist and that you’re not in the bed you fell asleep in. For a moment you freak out thinking you sleep walked during in the night, but then you pleasantly realize that you moved into the adjoining bed and fell asleep in the arms of the hugger that is Benedict. You shuffle a little into his embrace and he nuzzles his nose into the dip of your shoulder. You fall asleep encapsulated by his warmth and something solid pressing into the small of your back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you imagine the rest of that ;)


End file.
